AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo, so you can't see it in real life. Background AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment is the home video division of the AstroblastFan5 franchise. It was first known as "AstroblastFan5 Home Video", established in 1980, and their first VHS release, one of The AstroblastFan5 Show, was released that year. From 1984 to 1988, Vestron Video released shows and movies from the AstroblastFan5 library. In 1995, Greeny Phatom Home Entertainment was founded and released AstroblastFan5 tapes, as the company owned 48% of Greenyworld Studios. Starting in 2002, the company changed it's name to "AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment", and started manufacturing DVDs. Starting in 2006, it was owned by WarnerMedia, and currently, it is owned by PPYBEN Pictures. In 2018, the company bought Lumpy's DVD Openings Entertainment. AstroblastFan5 Home Video 1st Logo (1980-1984, 2018) Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 12.04.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 12.05.50 PM.png Nickname: "Red" Logo: On a green background, Red holds up a white sign which has the company name on it. Variant: On the 2018 DVD release of The AstroblastFan5 Movie, the logo is digitally animated, Red is in his 2017-present form, and the company name now reads "AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment". FX/SFX: Red holding up the sign. Music/Sounds: A light, catchy synth tune plays. However, on some prints of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (1979 series), it is silent. Availability: Seen on 1980-1984 VHS releases of the AstroblastFan5 shows and films. The 2018 variant can be seen on the 2018 DVD release of The AstroblastFan5 Movie. The silent variant is seen some prints of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (1979 series). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1984-1989) Logo: On a space background, we see some VHS releases from the company zooming in. Suddenly, a yellow, radar-like, circular globe (a la the old Rede Globo logo) zooms in from the bottom with chyron trails. The word "AF5" (in red) draws in and the words "HOME VIDEO" (in blue) fade in. Then, the logo wipes out. Variants: *On some releases from 1988-1989, the logo doesn’t wipe out. *On some releases of the AstroblastFan5 movies released by Vestron Video, the background is the Vestron Video logo, and the text is in white. After the logo wipes out, the Vestron Video logo fades in and starts animating. FX/SFX: The space background, the VHS releases zooming in, and the radar globe zooming in with trails. Music/Sounds: The AstroblastFan5 Show theme. Availability: Seen on 1984-1989 VHS releases of the AstroblastFan5 shows/films. The 1988 variant was seen on a few 1988-1989 VHS releases. The Vestron Video variant was seen on some releases of the AstroblastFan5 movies released by Vestron Video. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1989-1997) Nickname: "The Appearing Colors" Logo: On a black background, we see some red dots appearing dot by dot to make a circle. Next, the background fades to green. The "AF5" letters appears letter by letter. Next, the background fades to blue. Some parts from the text "AstroblastFan5" appear part by part. The background fades to white and the things fade to black, and then the logo fades back to normal into the black text. "HOME VIDEO" (in blue) appears letter by letter and is under the logo. FX/SFX: The dots, the background, and the text. Music/Sounds: An unsettling synth tune. Music/Sounds Variant: On a VHS release of Doraemon (1992 movie), it is silent. Availability: Seen on 1989-1997 VHS releases of the AstroblastFan5 shows and films. Editor's None: None. 4th Logo (1997-2002) TBA! AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment 1st Logo (2002-2016) TBA! 2nd Logo (2016-2017) Nicknames: "Comet and Red", "The Boxes" Logo: On a white background, two triangles fall down while Comet and Red come in. The word "AstroblastFan5" (which is from the AstroblastFan5 logo) zooms out. Red gets the words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" and put them below the logo while Comet and Red go into two boxes (which are black, outlined squares). Then, the rectangle (which is also from the AstroblastFan5 logo) fades in, forming the AstroblastFan5 logo. The TimeWarner byline fades in underneath. FX/SFX: The triangles, the text, and Comet and Red. Pretty good 2D animation for it's time. Music/Sounds: TBA! Availability: Seen on 2016-2017 DVD releases of some AstroblastFan5 shows. It appeared on DVD and Blu-Ray movie releases from AstroblastFan5 Pictures and Greenyworld Pictures. It was also seen on two movies which is distributed 15% by Warner Home Video (after the Warner Home Video logo) (which is now Warner Bros. Home Entertainment). Editor's Note: The boxes Comet and Red go into look similar to the Columbia TriStar logos. Nevertheless, this is a favorite of many AstroblastFan5 fans. 3rd Logo (2017-) Nickname: "Red II" Logo: On a black background, we see Red (in his 2017-present form) with some red and blue squares falling in. The squares form into the rectangle (which is from the AstroblastFan5 logo). The text "AstroblastFan5" zooms out with some small circles flying around. The words "Home Entertainment" (in white and in a blocky font) fade in under the logo. Red is standing next to the logo. The byline fades in below. Bylines: *(2017-January 2, 2019) "A WarnerMedia Company" *(January 3, 2019-) "A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company" FX/SFX: 2D animation/3D animation. Best... animation... combination... ever. Music/Sounds: A very dramatic theme. Availability: Seen on 2017-present DVD releases of AstroblastFan5 shows and films, including the movie releases from Greenyworld Pictures. However, it accidentally appeared on a Vyond Home Entertainment DVD release of Get Back to Work, produced by PPYBEN Pictures. Editor's Note: None. Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:Lumpy's DVD Openings Logos Category:WarnerMedia